Under the Stars
by Iris Amergin
Summary: Nanna reassures a self-doubting Leaf after they join Selis's forces.


_Author's Note: The original title for this was "THE SAPPY FIC," but when one of my friends talked me into posting it I figured I had to do better than that. I still don't think the title is right, and I think this is way too sappy overall, but sometimes that's just the way things are. Meh. For the purposes of this fic, assume that Finn is Nanna's father. (The predestined may be Beowulf/Lachesis, but for story purposes I really think Finn/Lachesis makes a lot more sense. If you don't like it, go cry to somebody else.)_

_Second Author's Note: This is Fire Emblem 4, so if you're a SSBM player hoping for some Roy/Marth goodness I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. Just thought I'd get that cleared up._

**Under the Stars**

by Iris Amergin

Night had fallen over Lenster. The stars shone in bright contrast to the inky black of the sky, providing the faintest illumination over the land and twinkling about the crescent moon. A gentle breeze swept past, rustling the leaves in the trees and carrying over the faint sounds of laughter and conversation and the crackling of the campfire.

Leaf sighed and pulled his cloak a bit tighter around him, leaning against a tall oak tree. They all sounded so relaxed--he could make out Delmud's voice, insouciantly chattering away; Rana's high-pitched giggles and Lester's lower laughter...even Sukasha was laughing.

From behind him came the sound of leaves cracking underfoot, and he stiffened involuntarily. "Leaf?" a soft voice asked.

"Oh. Nanna." He relaxed.

"Sorry if I startled you," she said, coming to stand beside him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still just on edge, I guess."

"I noticed," she replied. "Shouldn't you be over there with everyone else?"

"I..." He stopped, searching for words. "I don't really feel like I belong over there, you know? They all grew up together. I just met them yesterday."

"It's not like they're going to chase you off or anything, Leaf."

"I know. But I still don't feel like I really have a place there."

"You'll find your place there."

"Perhaps." Leaf didn't sound convinced.

"Leaf--"

"They did what I couldn't," he said quietly. "Without even trying, almost. Troops march from Ganeisha on Tirnanogue, and right there, Selis not only defends Tirnanogue, but cuts a path all the way through Isaac and takes back a country that's been occupied for almost twenty years. While I spent years here in Lenster, planning and planning, and I still failed to liberate it."

Nanna was silent for a moment. "You blame yourself, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's not your fault we failed."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it is." Leaf sighed. "If I were half the man my father was--"

"Leaf--"

"My father was more than I could ever hope to be. If he were alive, Lenster would never have fallen in the first place!"

"You're not your father, though," Nanna said softly.

"I know. I'm not. If I were, I could've succeeded." He leaned into the tree a bit harder and sighed again. "My father was one of the best warriors Lenster has ever seen. He was brave and tough and a good leader and a million other things that I'm not. Compared to him, I'm just the stereotypical wimpy prince who can't do anything right."

"That's not true."

"It is and we both know it. I can't lead--"

"You can and you have."

"You think I could've done any of that without Finn's help?" Leaf shook his head. "I'm horrible with a sword and even worse with a lance--"

"Do you think your father just picked up a lance one day and found out he was the most skilled fighter in Lenster?" Nanna said impatiently.

Leaf snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised. You've heard Finn tell the stories. The ones about my father holding off entire squadrons of enemy soldiers single-handedly with the Gayborg. I'll never be that good even if I live to be a thousand."

"Father idolized Cuan. I wouldn't be surprised if he's exaggerating a bit." Nanna frowned. "Then again, I also wouldn't be surprised if your father was really that good. Father's so level-headed...I really can't see him giving in to hyperbole like that." She shook her head. "But that's not the point."

"What is the point, then?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you're not your father, but you don't have to be." She sighed. "We all have a lot to live up to, Leaf. Look at Selis. Look at Sukasha and Lakche. Look at who they had for parents. You're not the only one who's going through this."

"They're closer to living up to it than I am," Leaf said stubbornly. "You've seen all three of them fight, Nanna. Whereas I..." He frowned. "I have the blood of two of the Holy Warriors in me and I'm _still_ no good at anything."

"So learn."

"Pardon?"

Nanna smiled. "Shall I tell you a story, Leaf? About the frightened younger sister of an Agustrian lord, who called a group of warriors and begged for their help when her castle fell under attack. Who decided to go with them to save her brother, and chose to stay with them even after he was saved. Who found she was no good at anything, and asked them all to teach her what they knew. And when she was finished learning, she knew enough about weapons and magic to hold her own with almost anything she might choose to fight with." She stopped and looked at Leaf searchingly. "My mother was once the same way you were, Leaf. The fifth wheel in a group of experts who outshone her in every way possible. But she decided to learn."

"Could I?" asked Leaf quietly.

"You remember what my father said about you? How when he looks in your eyes, or when he hears you speak, it's like he's seeing Ethlin all over again...and from what he's told us, it sounds like she was a pretty fast learner, even if she decided just to stick with a few things she was good at. I bet she could have learned it all if she tried. And I bet you can too, Leaf." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I believe in you. So how about believing in yourself, eh?"

Leaf turned to face her, startled, but she was already walking back towards the campfire. As she settled herself next to Delmud, she glanced at him over her shoulder, nodding meaningfully at the empty space next to her. He raised his hand to his cheek, and as he met her gaze, her words echoed through his head.

_You'll find your place there..._

He smiled. _Who knows_, he thought. _Maybe she's right. Tomorrow I'll ask Finn to teach me some more about lances. And Selis about swords. And Arthur, magic...I can learn, and I will. I want to have a place here because I earned it, not because Selis feels obligated to take me on._ He turned away from the tree and walked towards the campfire.

_Tomorrow._


End file.
